


Fixing it.

by ilovetonystark3000



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Becho, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Echo - Freeform, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fix It, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, My First Fanfic, The 100 - Freeform, bellarke is endgame, endgame bellarke, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetonystark3000/pseuds/ilovetonystark3000
Summary: I just wanted to fix the finale episode of the 100. SORRY BECHO SHIPPERS.





	Fixing it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, English is not my first language and I still have a lot to learn so I’m sorry for all mistakes in this. I adore love triangles, and I can’t wait to see how this one ends (there is only one way of It ending wbk) so I decided to write the finale ep from echo pov ENJOY BELLARKE SHIPPERS. TELL ME WHAT U THINK!  
oh and yes i know it’s not what echo would do but in MY HEAD she would cause we all want the same thing!!!

They were all free. Free of the sanctum. Free of the primes. They didn’t have to worry about anything for a while. They were going to find a new home, for everyone. Echo was walking with Bellamy, when they saw Clarke and others coming back. She knew what was going to happen. She couldn't stop it from happening. She and Bellamy weren’t in a relationship anymore, at least she thought so. He just needed a push in a right direction. So she decided she will be the one to give him the push. She loved him, really. He was her family, but she didn’t want to live like that anymore, she never really understood the bond between Clarke and Bellamy. Everyone saw what they couldn’t, even after over a hundred years they still lived denying their feelings. She wanted to help and change that. They both deserved to be happy. So when they were walking to meet with everyone she decided to stop Bellamy for a moment. They both needed to clear things between them.  
“Bellamy, we need to talk and it won’t really take long,” She said, looking at him seriously.  
He agreed, they stopped walking and he turned to look at her too.  
“You know I love you, and I know you love me too, in some way. But we can’t keep going like this. It's clear that you’re in love with her. I tried to ignore it. I tried to make this all work, but it won’t...”  
“Echo, who are you talking about?” He asked, wasn’t it obvious? He really was an idiot.  
“Bellamy please, you both are so blind. You can’t see what’s right in front of you. Go talk to Clarke. It will be easier for all of us.”  
She said, she felt relieved after that. It was going to happen sooner or later so she wanted to speed it up a little bit. She knew he would be worried about her, but she really wanted these two to finally admit their feelings. She and Bellamy couldn’t make it work even if they wanted to. He said nothing would change on the ground, but she knew better, she got ready for this as much as she could. She was prepared.  
“Echo are you? Are you okay with all of this?”He said. Clearly knowing he can’t fight it. He could be stubborn but not in this situation. Not anymore.  
“Yes Bellamy I am okay, I just want you to be happy and if it’s with her then please just go and tell her already.” She said and smiled, even though they were in a relationship they were still best friends and she wanted to support him. He smiled too, she knew he wouldn’t fight it anymore, and she was glad.  
He took a step to get near her. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She patted his back and assured him it’s okay.  
She knew he needed to think for a while, so she took a step back and went to meet with Clarke. She and Clarke had a better relationship than before. They both forgave each other.  
“Clarke,” She said. Smiling. She was glad Clarke was alive and well.  
“Echo,” Clarke said.  
She decided to get straight to the point.  
“Clarke if you don’t get your ass to Bellamy right now and kiss him i will carry you to there and make you do it.”  
She said while grinning. Clarke was shocked and probably couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Another idiot in love. She stared at her for a while and then realized the other woman was okay with this all. She smiled and nodded.  
“Thank you.” Clarke said. She stepped closer to give her a hug. She didn’t need any comfort because she felt good after connecting these two. She saw Clarke looking for Bellamy, when they finally found themselves they started running to each other. Bellamy took Clarke in his arms hugging her tightly. She saw they started whispering some things. The next thing that happened was Clarke stepping back from the hug, looking into Bellamy’s eyes. She placed her palms on his cheeks. Bellamy just smiled. Like he was waiting for this all his life. He knew. She knew. That’s when their lips connected. Echo smiled. The head and the heart.


End file.
